


Study tip

by FantasyFreak6



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak6/pseuds/FantasyFreak6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs help with a project, and not the kind Evan had in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study tip

"Hey Evan, could you possibly come over and help with this biology project?"   
"Um...y..yea sure I'll be over soon" John hung up the phone and prepared for Evans arrival. About 15 minutes went by and Evan finally arrived over at johns place.   
*ding dong* hearing the doorbell ring, John started to walk towards the door, opening it and allowing Evan to step inside.  
"S..so what's this project you need help with?" Evan asked slowly making his way to the living room and taking a seat.   
"Let me go grab my books and I'll show you, would you want something to drink while I'm up? You might be here for a while since I really need your help." Evans shyness held him back from speaking but then looked up at John and said "water is fine" John left the room to get the beverage, came back and set the glass on the table in front of him, he left again to go get his supplies. Evan reached for the glass and took a sip before setting it down. John came back with his backpack, sitting on the couch across from Evan.   
"Okay what do you need help with?" Evan asked rubbing his eyes. He reached to grab a pencil and his notebook but found himself growing weak. "U..uh sorry I...I'm feeling a l...little strange.."   
"Good you're supposed to" John said with an evil smirk. He walked over to Evan pushing him against the chair "I'm going to enjoy this study session" Evan could only feel himself growing weaker by the second. John reached and pick up Evan in his arms, throwing him over his shoulder.   
"J...John.."   
"Hm?"   
"I..I feel v..very weak.."   
John carries Evan down the hall towards the bedroom, a soft whimper came from Evan.   
"Shh.. I'll take good care of you" John said.   
Walking into the bedroom John set down Evan onto the bed.   
"What did he do to me?" Evan thought to himself, he looked over to see John started taking off his clothing and staring directly at Evan with an evil smirk.   
As John become fully naked, and. Evan becomes weaker, John slowly creeps up on top of Evan, reaching for his waist line.   
"O..oh my god!!! I..I..I'm too weak to m..move!" Evan thought as he helplessly watched John remove his pants. Shaking with fear "J..Jo..John!! Stop!!" As tears formed in his eyes.   
"Stop?! I haven't even started mate!!" With a crazy look on his face.   
Evan stared up at John, trying to plead for him to stop but sadly he was too weak to even speak. John began to thrust into Evan harder and harder each time.   
Tears streaming down his face "A-OWW!!!! N...NO!!" Screaming to himself. With an evil grin John was thrusting harder and harder.   
"I..it hurts!!! This is horrible PLEASE STOP!!! I..can't do anything...I'm still too weak..." Crying even harder than before, loving every second of it John yelled out "you have NO fucking idea how long I've waited for this!!!" Finding himself drifting off "oh no...Evan stay awake!"   
Eyes growing heavier, "just..stay...."   
Several hours later, Evan awake.   
"Ugh....oh.." Slowly trying to sit up finding his wrist tied with rope, Evan wiped his mouth with his hand finding a sticky substance all over him. "O..oh my god..w..what did he do to me??" Looking over to see the bedroom door is wide open, "...the door is wide open..he doesn't seem to be here"   
Covered in hickies and bite marks Evan sat up holding his stomach and thinking "oh..I feel do dirty." Slowly getting up he put on a pair of pants and cautiously walked out of the room. Slowly making his way through the house, Evan managed to find the kitchen with a door wide open leading to outside. "The front door! It's wide open!!" Walking a few step further, not realizing he wasn't alone, "I can escape!" Saying that right before a hand covered his mouth and a sharp pain going through his neck,   
"No.." Falling to his knees and the completely feeling weak again he looked up to see John standing over him, "J..John please let me go... I hate this! Please!!" Right before he completely went into another deep sleep John leaned over and smiled   
"It's okay! I'll take good care of you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is short and I haven't uploaded much, more is on the way very soon!!


End file.
